ViciousInk
by Bob1097
Summary: ViciousInk is an up and coming tagteam with dreams of being in TNA. They will soon find how easily lives can change, and dreams come true. Shannon/Dylan Jesse/Vivian *Oneshot!


_**ViciousInk is a real future tagteam. If you don't know them, look them up. I am so pleased to write the first fanfic for them on here, and I look forward to seeing them steal the show.**_

**_I do not own Vivian, Dylan, Jesse, or Shannon nor TNA. (I'm just a fan lol)_**

****Dylan woke and looked around the bedroom of the small apartment. This was the life of an up and coming wrestler. She and Vivian shared the apartment in west L.A. Dylan walked into the living room and kitchen area. Vivian was slumped over the couch arm; she had obviously fallen asleep watching TV.

"Wake up sunshine!" Dylan said and hit Vivian on the head with a rolled up news paper.

Vivian jumped from her slumber and looked up at Dylan. Vivian was 24, petite and beautiful. She had big brown eyes and long black hair. She blinked her brown eyes, "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Lets go to the gym, I have to be at work in a few hours." Dylan said pulling Vivian in to a standing position.

Dylan was 21 and a bit taller than Vivian. She too had brown eyes, but darker. Her black hair was back in a short ponytail. She worked at Snookies Bar and Grill on 7thstreet. She was a customer favorite, not because she wore tight tops and short skirts, but because she knew as much about the sports on the big screens as the med did.

It was that fateful day that their lives and careers would change forever!

Vivian was standing above Dylan as she did her last set of bench presses. Every head in the nearly empty gym turned as two of TNA's biggest stars came through the door.

Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal! Ink Inc in all their tattooed, Mohawked glory!

Their arrival didn't go unnoticed by Vivian and Dylan either.

Little did they know that on the other side of the gym the girls' presents was just as distracting to Shannon and Jesse as the wrestlers was to the them.

It was only about 15 minutes before Vivian's workout was interrupted by the two men.

Each man was caring an extra bottle of water. Shannon was the first to speak. "Hello ladies. You look like two could use these." He said and held out one of the bottles to Dylan.

She and Vivian shared a look then sat Vivian's bar upon the pegs. She took the water and Jesse handed the other to Vivian. "Thanks" She said as she took the cool bottle.

"You guys workout pretty intense." Jesse said towards Vivian. "Yes." She agreed. "It won't belong before you are seeing us on your roster." Vivian informed them but Shannon wasn't listening. He seemed to me in some kind of trance looking at Dylan, it was sort of freaking her out a bit.

"Really!" Doubt was obvious in Jesse's voice. "Wrestlers huh?" He asked.

"_Real_ wrestlers!" Dylan voiced, Shannon was still looking at her and smiling vaguely.

"Oh!" He stood corrected. "I think you two have the right look. Management was working on getting us valets, would you be interested I know one of the talent scouts." Jesse asked nudging Shannon as to withdraw him from his infatuated trance.

He had asked the question directed more to Vivian, but Dylan answered it. "We are not valets. We have a mean double drop kick, but I don't think we can manage hills!"

"I love your accent! Where are you from?" Shannon asked Dylan as he blinked his puppy-dog eyes at here.

"Australia!" She snapped. "Mate!" She added sarcastically.

He smiled vaguely again. "Me and Jess can't wear hills either."

She wrinkled her brow at him, she hoped they had never tried. "Come on Viv, I have to go to work." Dylan said tugging at Vivian's arm. "Thank you for the water." She nodded to the two wrestlers.

"Why don't we work out together tomorrow? Same time?" Jesse asked as the two girls walked away.

Before Dylan could argue, Vivian had said yes.

Vivian was gazing out the passenger window as Dylan drove them back to their apartment. "Maybe we should give it some thought Dylan. TNA, that's where we want to be, this might be our big chance."

Dylan glanced over at her, a little surprised that she would be so keen on taking a handout where her career was concerned. "I thought we were going to make it by ourselves?" She asked. She was not so soled on the wrestler's offer.

Vivian thought for a moment. "This is making it by ourselves, we didn't ask for their help, they liked our style."

"I think he like your ass." Dylan mumbled sarcastically.

"What?" Vivian snapped.

"Nothing." Dylan replied and that was the end of that particular conversation.

**-X-**

The next day Vivian had talked Dylan into just talking to the TNA wrestlers about their offer.

"We were afraid you guys wouldn't show." Shannon said smiling at them when they arrived.

The workout went well, and by the end of it Dylan too was onboard with the men lending them a hand.

After a quick phone call by Jesse, it was arranged that the four would meet the scout at Snookies tonight at 7.

Jesse's friend turned out to be a very good looking young lady about there age. She had long black curls that fell just below her shoulders. Her arms and neck was covered in tattoos. There were even beautiful small dots around her left eye.

They were all sitting around the round table. Dylan was next to Shannon, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Vivian was beside her, and Jesse was by Shannon. When the new girl came up Jesse stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Guys, this is Ameria." He told the girls. "Ameria this is the girls I told you about. Dylan and Vivian. They want to wrestlers" Jesse said giving introductions.

Vivian stuck her hand out to Ameria. "I love your tattoos!" She exclaimed admiring the art on the out stretched arm.

"Thanks, Shannon is a real little artist when he wants to be" Ameria said smiling at Shannon and taking a seat next to Vivian.

Shannon gave Dylan a random shy little smile witch she returned when America said this.

Dylan and Vivian were surprised how fast they became friends with Ameria, Jesse and Shannon. It was like they had known each other for years.

There debut was very well received by the stars as well as the crowed. Vivian Vicious and Dylan Vicious were the perfect counterparts for Shannon and Jesse.

It wasn't long before they were the highlight of every Thursday night.

At destination X Dylan and Vivian beat the beautiful people for the knockout's tag tittles and Shannon and Jesse won the tag tittles from MCMG.

As Shannon and Jesse held their belts up in the middle of the ring, Vivian and Dylan ran to the ring, with their own trophies in tow, to embrace their team members.

It was in that moment as the crowed applauded that the girls felt like all there dreams had come true. They had made it, they really had. They were champions and there career had just began.

Shannon took Dylan's hand and they both put there belts in the air for the world to see.

Jesse pulled Vivian close as he took Shannon's other hand and hoisted Vivian's hand in the air; he bent to whisper in her ear, "There is some thing I need to ask you…"

She glanced at Dylan who was looking just as happy as she felt. They both knew, that no matter what came be it hell or high water, victory or defeat, love or heartbreak, ViciousInk would survive it!

**The End! Thanks for reading! What did you think? I sorta left an open ending so I may add to it later.**


End file.
